Undercover Assignment
by Tiva'all'the'way-honey
Summary: It was a normal day in the bullpen, just paperwork and cold cases… But that will change very soon. TIVA fanfiction. The story is better than the summary. Co-authored by Shortcake99.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction and the English is my second language so don't be too hard on me if there is any mistake.

It was a normal day in the bullpen, just paperwork and cold cases… Tony looked around and didn't see Gibbs and then he remembered that he was at the M-Tac for almost one hour now. He then looked at Ziva and saw that she was staring at him.

"Zee-vaa is everything alright?" Tony asked.

"Yes, everything is alright. Let's just get back to work, Tony."

And then suddenly Gibbs showed up from the M-Tac and yelled for his two agents.

"DiNozzo, David, get over here now!"

They looked at each other wondering what they have done so wrong. Ok, they were closer after the bombing but nothing happened…

"Today if possible…" continued Gibbs.

"Oh, sorry boss!", "Sorry Gibbs" they replied at the same time when they arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness. And the director wants us at his office."

"Let's go then"

They arrived at the Director's office and he was at his desk reading a file.

"Oh, you're already here! Ok, let's start then. Gibbs..."

"No Vance, you tell them."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other with a worried look, not knowing what they have done or what was coming from this conversation. But it did not look good…

"Alright then, Agent DiNozzo and David we have a very important job for you two. You're going undercover as a married couple. All the information you need to know is in this file. You are not required to come to work the rest of the week for you have time to process all this information and do a good job. Good Luck! "

Vance gave them the files with all information while they were trying not to look too surprised and let's be honest, happy and excited too.

They left the director's office without speak to each other and went home in their own cars. While they were driving they were trying to avoid the temptation that was running in their blood to peek at the file to view the location and timing of the mission, but they had chosen read the entire file at home to have more privacy.

Ziva was trying to drive as fast as possible to get home, which was easy for her, and she had the advantage that she lived closer to NCIS than Tony so she could see the file first.

When she got home the very first thing that she did was took off the boots and went straight to the couch to read the file. She opened it and saw first the name of the agents that were going undercover: she and Tony, but this she already knew. Then she read the people that could know about the operation and she was glad when she saw the names of the all team. She could not wait, she had to do it ... She did not expect to read everything until the information about the location came, she had to jump to the last page and that's when she saw ...

The location of the undercover operation was…


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for taking this long to update.  
Co-authored by the awesome Shortcake99. Go check her stories, they are all so great! :)

Please read 28 Seconds by Mountain Dew 17, a great story too.

_Disclaimer: We don't own NCIS (yet). :(_

* * *

_**The location of the undercover operation was…**_

Meanwhile, Tony got home and sat on his bed reading the file. When he saw the location of the assignment he knew they had to talk. He deduced that she was at home and had already read the file… So why wait? Tony grabbed his phone with one phone number in his mind… Ziva's.

"Paris Ziva, we are going to Paris, I mean France Paris, and can you believe it? The Eiffel Tower and-"

"Tony stop, I get it. We are going to Paris on a mission."

Ziva sighed, this was the third time they had had this conversation. It was only minutes after Ziva had found out where they were going and Tony had rung her cell. In the time of 10 minutes and counting, according to her phone, Tony had told her that they were going to Paris, for the third time.

"Tony, I know, I have the file as well remember?"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited, I mean Paris, and you know Eiffel Tower and Disneyland and Louvre…"

Tony stopped talking at the sound of the small buzz indicating that Ziva had hung up. He couldn't wait; it would be so exciting to see everything. Fair enough he was working but it didn't mean him and Ziva couldn't go out and enjoy themselves a little bit, did it?

Ziva was starting to panic, what should she wear? She checked the weather and saw sun for the next week but who can trust the weatherman? She reached underneath her bed and pulled out two suitcases. Ziva placed them onto her bed and unzipped them. When she unzipped the second one she was greeted with an old photo from the last time she had been to Paris with Tony. It had been a case where they had to pick up a witness. Tony had insisted that they go out and have dinner and then Tony used his 'Dinozzo charm' on the waitress, getting her to take a picture of himself and Ziva. Ziva took the picture out of the bottom of the suitcase and placed it on the bedside table. She sighed.

"You are speaking to... Tony!"

"Really, I would never guessed that seeming as I did press your number on my phone." came the sarcastic response.

"No need to be like that Zi, what do you need?"

"I do not know what to pack."

"I'm coming over, and no buts!"

Tony hung up the phone and as he made his way over to Ziva's house, Ziva went hunting for a photo frame to put the photo of her and Tony in. She found one just as the doorbell rang.

"Come in."

"Well, Ms. David let's get started!"

"Tony, no you are not going through my underwear drawers!"

"What!"

"Tony…"

"Ok, you need tops, trousers and pack some dresses."

"Why do I need dresses?"

"Ziva, we are not spending the whole time in a house!"

"Ok."

Ziva walked over to her wardrobe and threw open the doors. She reached inside and pulled out her favourite dark blue denim jeans and threw them into the suitcase, without looking with exact precision. She then got out some loose fitting beige colored trousers and two pairs of camouflage and one pair of black cargo pants. Ziva walked over to her draws and looked for t-shirts. She pulled out several different colored t-shirts, all which had different designs but still very Ziva. Tony took over the dress department. He found some very nice outfits but couldn't remember seeing many of them.

"Zi, you don't wear dresses much."

"Tony, how do you think Gibbs would react if I came to work wearing a dress?"

"Point taken, but that's not the actual point…"

"What is the point then?"

"You always wear cargo pants."

"Are you saying that what I wear is not nice?"

"No-I-I"

Ziva enjoyed making Tony nervous, knowing she could still intimidate him made her feel happy.

"Tony, the file says we need to pick out names."

"Ok, what are you thinking?"

"Do you remember our first undercover mission together?"

"Uh-huh"

How could he forget? The sassy, attitude, senhora who didn't care if he saw her naked.

"Well, I was thinking, how about Sophie and Jean-Paul?"

"Yeah, great idea Zi!"

"My name is not Zi, it is Sophie."

"Well Sophie, you need to pack…"

Tony carried on searching through Ziva's dresses and more showy outfits and while Tony had his back turned; Ziva took the opportunity to choose her underwear. Throwing in her normal attire and making sure that it was well hidden under the clothes that were in the suitcase, Ziva did her toiletries. She picked out her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toothbrush, toothpaste, moisturizer and make-up and placed them into her toiletries bag and made her way back into her bedroom. While she was in the bathroom, Tony had managed to pick out a few outfits that he liked and had placed them into her suitcase. He had also picked out shoes to go with her night outfits and was waiting for her to return. He sat on the bed as she waited and stood up as she came to the bedroom.

"Sophie, I packed your evening outfits complete with shoes."

"Thank you Jean-Paul."

Ziva put her toiletries bag into her suitcase and zipped it up. It turned out that she hadn't needed two suitcases in the first place. Tony took the suitcase and dumped it on the couch.

"Come on, your turn!"

"What do you mean 'my turn'?"

"You picked my clothes, I pick yours."

"Fine, you can stay at mine for the week if you like."

"Ok."

With that Tony walked out of Ziva's apartment and carried her suitcase along to the elevator as Ziva locked her apartment. They took the elevator and went to Tony's car. As Tony put her suitcase in the boot, Ziva slid into the front seat. When Tony went to get into the driver's seat, he was greeted by the image Ziva with her hand out expecting the keys, Tony reluctantly handed them over.

"If you get a scratch on my baby, I will kill you!"

"Alright Jean-Paul, calm up!"

"You mean calm down…"

"What?"

"Just drive!"

"Ok…"

"Ziva, car, car, car!"

"Stop being such a baby"

"I'm not!"

"You are, look we are here now!"

"Thank God for that!"

"What does God have to do with this?"

"It's an expression…"

"Ah!"

Tony exited the car and had to hold onto the door frame for support, once he had composed himself he went to get the suitcase to find it was gone, along with Ziva, who was already on her way to his apartment. Tony sighed and ran to catch up with Ziva who smirked as he ran like a headless chicken to catch the elevator. The ride up to Tony's apartment was spent in silence and it carried on that way until they reached the apartment door.

"Home sweet home…"

"Tony, your apartment looks disgusting!"

In a way, Ziva was right. There were pizza boxes everywhere and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

"You can clean while I pack."

"Fine…"

As Ziva cleaned, Tony went into his bedroom and began packing his suitcase. Unlike Ziva, he took his time perfecting his appearance and therefore had many more clothes making it harder to choose although in the end he ended up packing everything but just having more suitcases. By the time he was done and had walked back out of his bedroom, his apartment was immaculate. The boxes were gone and the table tops shined.

"Movie time!"

Tony turned on the TV and Ziva was picking out a movie.

"Friends marathon!"

"Excuse me?"

"No movie, we are having a friends marathon."

"What is a friends marathon?"

"Basically, you watch lots of episodes of Friends in one go."

"Okay. Let's get started, then."

Ziva sat next to Tony and he wrapped an arm around her. As the opening titles rolled, Tony suddenly jumped up with a cheerful expression on his face.

"Sophie and Jean-Paul Le Blanc."

"That could work."

Tony sat back down and they carried on watching the Friends marathon which ended with them both asleep, Ziva resting her head on top of Tony's shoulder and Tony's head on top of Ziva's own. The next week went past pretty quickly, they went over the case files and informed Gibbs and the Director of their new names. The team had gone to see the two off at the airport and Abby was in hysterics.

"I can't believe you two are going!"

"We are not going forever Abby."

"I still don't want you to go!"

Ziva went up to Gibbs and placed her apartment key along with Tony's in his hand.

"Keep them safe please; knowing Tony he will lose them…"

Gibbs had to smile at that.

"Always Ziver."

As Tony and Ziva made their way through customs and into the terminal, Tony spoke out loud

"Paris, await the arrival of Sophie and Jean-Paul Le Blanc!"

* * *

If you like or have any suggestion, review. Thanks...


End file.
